Rockwaller Sisters (Pt 2)
by JStormRaider7
Summary: Having been caught by Connie and Lonnie sneaking into their house on a dare, and being forced into servitude as punishment, we follow along to see how things are going to play out. What will happen to Ron? How will the sisters treat our poor Ron? How does a third Rockwaller play into this? I am helping to finish AngelicInkLing's original story, 'Rockwaller Sisters'. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I need to make a mention of a few things first, so please read this before you continue to the story! This is NOT my original story. All the original concepts, story-lines, plot, everything, belongs to AngelicInkLing. I do not take credit for this story idea or his work. I was inspired to write a "Part 2" to the story because I had read and loved his "Rockwaller Sisters" story for years and he never finished it. I always wondered what would have happened and so I am here to help him finish the story with this part. It would be of benefit for you to read all of his original story to provide context for the rest of the story I am posting. **

**I also tried to put as much summary of the original story into this chapter as I could so some gaps could be filled in and you can understand what's going on, but again, two things, one, GO READ the original story. It's six chapters. Two, I do NOT take any credit for the story. I just want to finish it because it's really good. Too good to just be left unfinished so I'm trying my hand at it and hoping I'll do the best job possible. I hope you all like it! Thank you!**

* * *

"I'm going to teach you not to touch her! Come here, _now_!" Connie shouted as she approached the scared blonde with great vigor.

By reflex, he quickly disengaged from Lonnie's embrace and started swimming away for his life. "I'm sorry!"

Lonnie laughed so hard as she watched him try to get away in a futile attempt, she knew, to save his life. "Ron! Connie has been swimming all her life. She is very athletic. You're not getting away from her."

"What?!" He shouted as he looked back at the sexy blonde. Big mistake.

"Gotcha!" Connie screeched.

"Ahhh! C- connie, I'm sorry! Ah!" He yelled as she ducked him under the water a few times. Confused, Rain stripped off her short-shorts and halter top, thankful she wore her bikini on this warm, August day.

"Hey, Lonnie, what's going on?" Lonnie heard from behind her. She turned, watching as the sexy, raven-haired girl approached her and smiled. "Oh, Connie is being a drama queen.. like usual."

Rain giggled, now they were standing side by side, waist-deep in the water, watching the ensuing attempted homicide of one, Ronald Stoppable. "Should we help him?"

"Ackkk! Yes! Please!" Ron managed to strain out.

"Why were you making a move on Lonnie?" Connie again shouted as she held him by his shirt and glared daggers at him. _I never realized he was quite so muscular under this jersey. We are so talking about his wardrobe like we will with Bonnie about hers' when we get back to the house._

"Um.. uh-" Ron could only manage, his thoughts failing him. However, Lonnie saved him.

"Calm down, prima-dona." Lonnie snorted, rolling her eyes and approached the two. "It was all my idea. I wanted to go for a swim and we got a bit playful. Although, I'll say, it was fun messing with you."

"Nothing happened?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her bountiful chest.

"What's it to you? Why do you care?" Lonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Because-" Connie was taken back by her sister's brazenness, and had to think fast. "I am worried this pervert is going to maul you when he finally gets you alone. You should be thankful I was coming down for a suntan."

"That's not what those pink hues on your cheeks suggest, Connie." Rain threw in as she glided her way to the trio. "Maybe you want him, too?" She winked.

Connie threw a glare at Rain and gave her a piece of her mind. "Shut up!"

Rain raised her hands before Connie turned back to Ron and looked him square in his dilated pupils. "Your shirt. Take it off."

"What?" Ron looked puzzled.

"You heard me. I said take it off. I am punishing you again."

Ron didn't understand what he was being punished for if everybody came to the conclusion they were just playing in the pond or how this was a punishment at all but he complied anyways. "O- kayyyyy" he replied and simply slid his hockey jersey up and over his head. "It's probably best it comes off anyway. If anything, I'm over-dressed. Rain, is it possible I can have my clothes dried? I don't think it would be good for me to walk back in all soaked."

When he finished his question, it was only then that he realized that all three of them were just standing there in the water with dropped jaws as they ogled his light washboard pecks and abs. Certainly none of them expected this from the clumsy, awkward and typically scared teen. He wasn't bulky or a body-builder by any means, but he clearly worked out or did stuff that involved a lot of physical activity to get a body like this. He was lean, yet firm, showing real muscle.

Between the three girls, all they could think was, _Oh.. my.. god. _

"Uh, girls?"

"What?" Lonnie snapped out of her trance, and the other two did the same.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rain laughed and winked at Ron.

Ron's face scrunched in confusion, yet again. "Huh?" He looked at the three of them. "What?"

"Ummmm.." Connie blushed again, even harder and quickly turned to swim back to shore "We should probably be getting back. We left the kids with grandma and she's probably done fixing lunch by now."

Rain gently swam over to Ron and caught him by surprise as she snaked herself along his exposed torso from behind and purred into his ear, "I'd be happy to take _all _your clothes and dry them... _anytime._" Ron blanched at the sexual innuendo of her words. Even he was not so clueless to not pick up on that.

Lonnie glared at him and growled, "Come on player, let's go get ready for lunch."

Ron could sense as he watched her swim away from him that she was not happy. Perhaps it was with him. And if so, what for? He didn't know but he did have a feeling that she wasn't going to want to talk to him much right now and sighed.

_Girls. I will never understand them._

* * *

Connie and Rain had gone on ahead a bit, having left the water first and were now chatting as they walked barefoot, side-by-side, followed by Lonnie who also followed them by about 10 feet which left Ron way at the back of the pack. He had tried calling out to Lonnie, but she simply kept on her brisk pace not even showing any hint of acknowledgment towards him. All he could really do now was wait to see what happened next and think.

The beautiful, lush green grass and trees that surrounded them would normally capture his attention as he loved nature. However, on the way back to the house, Ron's mind was almost oblivious to his outer surroundings. He had all sorts of new information to process and there was also everything that happened back at the pond.

Earlier in the day, when they first arrived at the orphanage, he was greeted at the door of the house just off to the side of the main building by that sweet, elderly lady who ran the place and her assistant, Rain. He found himself alone at one point or another, with either Rain or Lonnie and they had each shared about a half of their total background together, helping him understand the whole story.

Rain had told him about what had happened to her as she was walking down the freeway near the orphanage when a drunk Connie and Lonnie had been returning from a party. Their car slammed into a truck before a sleepy Connie had hit her. This had forced Rain to be hospitalized and bed-ridden for a couple months and the sisters went to fill in for her to help granny run the orphanage. Rain was lucky to be alive. She also had explained that after helping out around the orphanage for a bit, they started to fall in love with the children, the place and even her and granny. This sort of created a tight-knit, almost familial kind of bond between the four of them and the children that were there.

Ron and Rain chose to sit under her favorite tree and he asked her her story. She told him what there was to tell and then the kids came running out of the house and played with him. After Rain decided to go back up to the house with Connie and the children, Lonnie sat down in the spot where her friend had been and ordered him to sit next to her. Next, was her's and Connie's side of things.

Lonnie's story was pretty consistent with Rain's. She filled him in on the rest of the story. She and Connie had felt that they were responsible for the whole mess and they wanted to go and do for them whatever they could. Despite their good intentions, they were still hesitant to even approach them with their offer to help out and take on Rain's duties because they were afraid that granny would despise them and see them as the reason for all their problems. They almost didn't do it, but after talking about it with granny she told them mistakes happen, to focus on doing good and helping and she assured them all was forgiven.

Ron remembered the glow that Lonnie seemed to get as she told her story and about the orphanage. In her own words, at first when they started, it was a task to try to fix a wrong. As time went on, however, they started to love what they were doing and felt that they were making a real difference.

Ron chewed these pieces of information carefully. He remembered hearing stories in High School about the famous duo that also attended the same school he did. They were the "queen-b's" of their school at the time they attended, similar to like how Bonnie was now. Perhaps that's where Bonnie got all her attitude from. He didn't know but he had to reason her sisters were a big factor. They used to _be _Bonnie. The snarky, cold-hearted, mean popular girls who associated themselves only with popularity and superiority over others they deemed to be "losers" and lower than themselves.

As he thought more about the sisters ahead of him, the more it seemed plausible they might have completely changed. The accident had opened their eyes to reality, that any stupid or careless act they did could ruin someone's life forever. Sure, earlier, back at their house they teased Bonnie about her room, and he had been pushed out the bedroom window by Connie in time from the fear of her catching Ron in her room with them trying to clean up her messy floor, but he realized that back in the day when they were their old selves, they would have laughed him off and called him a loser. But they didn't. It was almost like they were somewhat fond of him, although now, he wasn't so sure about Lonnie since she wouldn't speak to him. Perhaps he would just have to wait that out and see if she would decide to share what was wrong later because he just didn't have a clue.

In the few hours he had been around them, he had learned so much about them. Their lives, their past and their likes and interests. As far as what was ahead in being their "slave", he didn't know what to expect or how long his servitude would be required for. But as long as he was under their control, while he didn't think it was ideal, he would try to help them out in whatever ways he could. After all, it's in his nature to want to help people and do good.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voices ahead pick up in volume and for the first time in just about the whole walk back, he saw what was actually in front of him. They had made it back to the house just next to the main building which served as the orphanage. Rain had pulled out her key and slid it into the lock before Connie looked back at Ron.

"Ron, Rain is going to get you some clothes to wear while your clothes are in the drier. You'll need to take off your clothes before you enter the house." Connie said.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"I mean- ummm," Connie stammered, realizing what she had just said. Meanwhile beside her, Rain couldn't contain her laughter, "ugh! That's not what I meant! You can just stay in your underwear!" Connie just kept digging a hole deeper for herself as she looked at the others just staring at her. "It's just so he wouldn't leave a wet trail. He's soaked!"

Lonnie just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Connie, I don't know why you're acting so weird about this. You already snapped a pic of his dick earlier, remember? We've seen it."

"I haven't!" Rain exclaimed before she felt everyone's eyes on her and she blushed and shrank in her spot.

"What I'm trying to say is we'll dry them for you. There is a spare room down the hall just off the living room where you can change out of those and into the new ones." Connie said.

"Yeah, don't worry. Granny's husband, Lord rest his soul now, had a closet full of his old clothes. She won't mind you borrowing. She has a heart of gold. I'll take you to one of the spare rooms. You can change there." Rain added.

"Okay, lead the way then I guess." Ron rubbed his neck, feeling awkward.

After they had entered the house and he closed the door, Ron heard the faint mumbling talk of clearly Rain's voice speaking to Connie as they disappeared down a hallway off the living room, "you _have_ to send me that pic".

Ron groaned and followed them.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone sat down to eat. The meal was delicious and everyone shared tales around the dinner table about themselves and their life experiences. This was primarily to help Ron understand, further their relationship to one another, how they got where they were in life and how their experiences have helped shape who they are, today. Granny and Rain were the ones who primarily wanted to hear more about Ron and his missions as a member of 'Team Possible' and asked him bunch of questions.

By the time lunch was over, Ron's clothes had finished drying and he thanked Rain and Granny for drying them and letting him wear grandpa's old clothes. He got dressed and went out to sit on the front porch seat, while everybody cleaned the table as they talked. Ron wanted to help, but Lonnie told him to go out and sit on the porch until she was done. He had a feeling she wanted to discuss something very important. What? He didn't know that quite yet. But he felt the air needed to be cleared. Particularly with what happened out at the pond.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door creak open. He looked up to his left and saw the tall, beautiful blonde step out onto the wooden patio. She wasn't looking at him, still. This deflated Ron a bit, but he kept an open mind. Anything can happen.

She walked over to the bench swing he was sitting on and sat down beside him. For about a minute, neither of them said anything. Ron still felt a thick tension in the air between them and it was now really beginning to bother him. Just right when he was about to speak, Lonnie happened to look right at him. "Shut up, slave. I'm still mad."

Ron nodded and sighed. Lonnie bit her lip, perhaps, she thought, that maybe she was being a little harsh towards him. He did, after all, give her one of the best days of her life, in recent memory at least.

"You are going to continue being mine and Connie's slave. At least until we say your debt is paid off." Lonnie looked him dead in the eye and pushed further. "You did well today, but we will need your help for other things beyond just today."

"Like what?"

"Quiet, slave!" Lonnie huffed. "Wait until I'm done."

Ron merely nodded one more.

"Anytime we need something, you will fulfill your duties without complaint. However, we are not cruel or unkind.. as much as we used to be, so here's what we'll do to make it fair for you. Anytime you do something and accomplish it, we will give you a reward. Do you have any questions?" Lonnie finished.

Ron thought for a moment and looked down. Lonnie didn't fail to notice his change from neutral as he listen to her, to now almost seemly sad. "Do you hate me?" He mumbled.

"What?"

Ron looked up into her eyes this time. "Back at the pond, you seemed mad at me. Did I do anything to upset you?"

"Really, Ron? Out of everything I just said and you're focused on that?" Lonnie said.

"Heh, well," Ron rubbed his neck, "It's kinda been on my mind this whole afternoon."

"Why does it matter?" She curtly replied.

"I know you were both women of your word and you won't rat me out to the police for sneaking in through your bedroom window as part of the dare I took to find one of your underwear.." Ron blushed. Lonnie did not look amused but kept going. "but it's just that, I don't know.. I seemed to be getting under your good graces and making you happy. When I see you any other way, I'll be honest, it kinda hurts me. And yeah, you know? I kinda do care about your opinion. I don't know how or why, but I do."

Lonnie's heart melted right there on the spot having heard his confession. Never had she had anybody tell her something like that. She dated a lot of guys, but they never made her feel this special.

Her eyes welled up but she didn't allow herself to cry. She _wouldn't_ let him see that. It was then she scooted towards him so now they were sitting right next to each other, thighs touching. Lonnie wrapped her arms around his and gently laid her head on his shoulder as she thought about what her next words to the blonde would be.

"Ron, I'm not mad you. Not anymore. Yeah, I should be. If I ever had any reason to be, which there was, it was when I found you in my room going through my pantie drawer."

"I'm really sorry again about that. Thank you for forgiving me, Lonnie. I thought I did something back at the pond to make you mad at me, though."

Lonnie shook her head. "No. Not at you."

"Oh.." Ron said, nodding but getting the impression not to press her further on the topic. Somethings are just not your business, he guessed.

The sun was starting to sit. They sat there on the porch swing closely, their arms wrapped together. Lonnie decided to reward him again for making her feel special today by laying the palm of her hand in his. Ron looked down at the intertwined fingers and looked back up at Lonnie. She had her eyes closed and was smiling, blissfully.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he kept his mouth shut and sat still, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of all this. The soft breeze grazed across their faces. Everything was just peaceful.

Deep down inside, Lonnie was feeling something, yet again, she never _ever _felt before. Just a total serenity with another person. She had to admit, Ron had a way of putting her at ease and she felt she could say or do anything with him there. Here was a guy she caught pantie-handed in her bedroom, but yet before said day was even over, she had a fast, ever-growing fondness for him. She felt like she could trust him and how that was possible, it was beyond her. All she knew was going forward, only good could come from having him in her life. He was a keeper.

Lonnie opened her eyes and craned her neck up to place a small, soft kiss on his cheek when he wasn't expecting it. Ron looked at her shocked and blushed. She smiled and shushed him. She couldn't help herself. She was very grateful for what he's done for her. "That's a reward. And there will be many more of those if you keep being good."

Ron smiled wide at this. He never got kissed by any girl, but he liked it.

"Getting fresh with the slave again?" A voice called out shaking Lonnie out of her world. She looked towards the source and saw Connie walk out and sit on the other side of Ron on the swing.

"Have you finished with granny and Rain?" Lonnie asked her sister.

"Yeah. I already gave Rain the clothes in the box and helped them clean up and put the kids to bed."

There was a comfortable silence shared between the trio.

"Ron, I hope Lonnie told you about the conditions of your servitude." Connie looked at him, expectantly.

"She did. We already went over that." He clarified.

"Good. Now, I think I owe you _my _ reward for an overall good day." This time he felt a pair of soft lips plant themselves on his other cheek. Ron blushed.

"However, just because you did good for us today, doesn't mean you are out of the woods. We will call you whenever we need you to do something for us. Give me your cell for a moment." She stuck her hand out, gesturing for him to hand it to her.

Confused, Ron pulled the device out of his pocket before Connie snatched it and started working. He wanted to see what she was doing until about a minute later, "Here. This is our house number. But only call that in case you can't reach either of us on our cells for some reason. I put mine and Lonnie's cells in your contacts, also. But I will give you a warning. Do _not _hand out our numbers to anyone else. Let us know everything you do outside of school on what days and times and we can work around that. We'll also let you leave on missions and have you make it up to us. We're very flexible. We trust you." She finished and handed him back his phone.

"Are we ready to go?" Lonnie looked at Connie.

"Yeah. We'll drop you off at your house, Ron." She said as the sisters got up off the swing. He sighed silently to himself and followed them to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter for this week. It was a lot but it went by in a breeze. My mind's really working and I already know for the most part where it's going. I'm going to try to upload every Monday, but I'm not promising. I may or I may not but I will make an active effort to try. **

**DJ Rodriguez: I agree! I wish I could take credit for this story, but I'm just continuing it for someone. I knew where the story could go but it was just abruptly stopped for some reason, which made me sad. The plan is to keep it going to it's end and vary up the situations that they come across as we go. You will see things you may not have expected and some you would have. I won't say what's ahead but I think you'll be pleased. :)**

**kgvamp42: I know I already answered your PM but I'll reply again. Thank you again for your words of encouragement and you are right. There should be more stories that don't focus so much around the same main characters. That doesn't mean I won't right stories primarily around the other main characters (i.e. Kim Possible, Shego, etc.), though. Thanks for sharing your thoughts on this! It helps me as a writer gauge my own writing. **

**Cthulhu rex a.k.a Nyarloth: I answered your PM also but I'll just let everyone else know this, I will be writing other stories so it will be all good. Thanks! **

**On to the story!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when Ron pulled his scooter up to the Rockwaller residence. Connie had texted him that he needed to come over. When he asked why, she just said, 'now'. He knew not to qualm or refuse, but just do it. Hell, this happened to him yesterday when they didn't tell him where they were going when he had to help deliver a package so he concluded this was the new normal, anyway, so whatever.

He rode his scooter up the driveway and into the garage. They had been, at the very least, kind enough to have it ready and open for him when he came. He pulled it in and shut off the motor. Just as he was unbuckling his chin-strap, he heard a door creak open. It made it very easy for him to pick up since the garage was a more compacted space where sound could be reflected easily and thus, magnified.

Ron looked around and after a brief second found the door frame and there was Lonnie leaning on it. She looked at him up and down with crossed arms, then shook her head before turning sharply on her heel and walking off further into the house. He heard her say, "come on, Ronnie, my sister is waiting for us in the living room."

Sighing and nodding, his interest was still peaked nonetheless. He walked up the steps of the garage into a nicely decorated kitchen which consisted of fine marble counter tops and floors, and then followed her through to another room and finally Lonnie stopped so he did, as well.

He saw Connie sitting on one of three gray leather couches on the far side of the room from him. This had to be the living room, he thought. "You're on time and you didn't complain, we're impressed. Have a seat, slave."

Having not much of a choice, he did as she said and elected to sit on the couch facing them across a really nice, white fuzzy rug. Lonnie followed suite but chose to sit beside her sister on the couch. She wanted to see his face and reaction to what they had to say.

Connie started, "First, I want to start off by saying what I did yesterday. You did somethings good, and others not so good. From this point on, when we give you an order, you be more consistent and follow them." Lonnie nodded, looking at Ron but stayed silent. She turned her attention towards Connie when she spoke again.

"Second, and really the reason we called you over here today." Connie looked over to Lonnie and Lonnie opened her mouth, "We want you looking nicer."

Ron's face scrunched.

"Hello! We want you to change your wardrobe." Connie said frustrated.

"What?! Why? I mean, this is what I've always worn." Ron said as he tugged on his hockey jersey.

"Ditch it." Connie deadpanned.

"Let me." Lonnie looked at her and crossed the carpet to sit right next to Ron and looked at him in the eyes. "Ronnie, you should understand, we don't want to change everything about you. I think you should know Connie and I really do like you for the fact that you're kind.. and sweet... and honest.. you can be really goofy-" she smiled as she started to drawl, falling deeper into those chocolate orbs of his.

"Get on with it, Lonnie." Connie interjected. This snapped her out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, right." She blushed. Connie shook her head.

"So what we really want is to help you become more of a well-rounded person."

"Man. He's a man, Lonnie. Someone who has muscles like he does is a man." Connie got up and sat on the other side of Ron. "And some one who needs to realize it and own the title. Listen, Ron, she's right. You do have endearing qualities about you that make you someone women would love to be around. Even date."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "Date?! Me? Really?"

Connie smirked. "Calm down there _stud_, let me finish. You do. _But _what a girl also wants is a man who looks, dresses and acts the part of one. We never even knew you were built like that!"

"I think you had all three of our jaws dropped yesterday at the pond." Lonnie giggled, looking at Ron.

"Ron when you have a gift from God, you need to flaunt it." Connie said. "Not everyone can get the kind of body you do. Trust me, you're not the clumsy, sluggish, awkward, cowardly oaf you have painted yourself to be and you would have more of the female attention if you at least started off by wearing real clothes that showed off your physique."

"And then from there, you will gain confidence and that helps you look at life a lot differently and girls will see that. Gaining confidence will impact every other aspect of your life." Lonnie threw in. "You have so much potential, Ronnie. I mean, you ride a scooter, wear baggy clothes, it's time for you to get away from being just another boy and to start becoming a real man and we'll help you with that."

"All the good stuff said, We've got to be really blunt with you now. You should have picked up by now, you aren't the part."

"Oh.. I guess if you say so..." Ron frowned.

"But don't feel bad, Ronnie." Lonnie grabbed his hand, "Everyone has to make changes sooner or later. What are you now? A senior in high school? It's time. What she means is you can add on to all the stuff that you already have that women do like. Just think of these as minor tweaks in adjustment to how to carry and represent yourself."

Ron looked between them, "So what you're saying is personality-wise I got it, but I can improve physically?"

"Almost," Connie said. "You need to develop more confidence and we can help you start by getting you to dress better. You'll feel better about yourself when you dress nicer and that will project outwardly like my sister just said, but remember this, and this is _a _rule... there is a difference between confidence and arrogance. Women love confidence, but hate arrogance and will shoot you down quickly but that's a whole different topic for another time. Physically, If you mean by the clothes you wear, then yes. Like I said, you have the body."

"We've talked about it and we're taking you to the Mall today. It's the weekend. You, Connie and I are going out for a day of shopping. We are going to vastly update and improve your wardrobe and show you what kinds of clothes women like to see their man wearing. When you go back to School on Monday, you'll be a totally different _man._" Lonnie clarified, stressing the word 'man'.

"Not that I'm not grateful for all your help and while I appreciate your advice, why do this for me?"

This time, Connie spoke up. "Ron, a couple things. One, we want to show you our appreciation for what you have done and will keep doing for us. We don't want you to think we are careless, senseless drill instructors who expect you to do anything we ask. I mean, you're paying off your debt for breaking into our house and poking your nose in places they don't belong-"

Lonnie blushed again, immediately remembering her and Ron's first exchange about her panties and how she changed naked in front of him.

"and so yes, you do have to do what we say, but we aren't heartless and besides, we see real potential in you and I think we can make each other's lives better. We all want this to be as pleasurable an experience for everyone as it can be."

Lonnie nodded in concurrence and purred "And if you're a good boy and not complain, we may give you a little treat afterward." she winked.

"Booyah!" Ron said to Lonnie's amusement.

* * *

The trio were now in Connie's silver 2004 BMW 645 convertible as they made their way onto the freeway just a few miles from their house. Ron was stunned when he saw this car. He asked about the GTO they rode in yesterday but they explained they wanted to take the convertible since it was such a gorgeous, sunny afternoon and they could ride with the top down.

They chatted for a bit and now they were coming up to the exit that would take them to the Middleton Mall. Normally, Kim would drag him there when she wanted to go to the Club Banana store within the mall to do her shopping and they would just hang out. But today had a very different feel to it. Sure, he was going down the exact same way to the same exit he goes to with Kim to get there and is going to do the exact same thing, buy stuff and hang out, but it was with different people who weren't Kim and she wasn't there. This made it feel really strange for him, but he trusted Connie and Lonnie, he thought.

When Connie never turned onto it and kept on driving straight on the freeway, this caused Ron to do a double take. "Um, Connie? We missed the turn. Weren't we going to the mall?"

Connie looked up at him through her mirror and glanced at him from under her designer shades, her beautiful blonde hair flowing gracefully as the air made her hair dance freely. "Oh, you're probably used to shopping in Middleton for your.. uh.. threads." She laughed. "No, we're going to the mall Lonnie and I shop at over in Upperton. We're going to get you the _really_ nice stuff."

Lonnie, sitting in the passenger's seat, looked back at Ron through her own shades and smiled at him. This made his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful, thought. "No offense, Ronnie, but most of the stores in Middleton, including Club Banana or Smarty Mart _so _don't have all that of great stuff. Prepare to be enlightened."

Ron was now intrigued. Guess he'd have to wait and see what they were talking about.

* * *

They eventually reached Upperton. Driving through the heart of downtown was just simply awesome! The streets were cleaner than the ones in Middleton, there were bigger buildings, yet more space, as well as more places to go and see.

Live guitarists and jazz musicians were playing. Some on street corners, but most were in the center of town in the main district were you could get out of your car and go and do all sorts of activities like get your portrait taken, there was a science museum, live music, food stands, puppet shows for the children. The whole place hit all the senses and made you think that if life resided somewhere, it was here.

After they passed through the heart of downtown, they came up to a complex in the shopping district. There before Ron stood a mountain of a structure. A mega-mall, if one could call it that. It was labeled as "Upperton Grand Mall". He could only stare in awe. He had never seen anything quite like this before.

Connie pulled the vehicle into a open space right across the crosswalk that led to the front doors. "We're here." She curtly said as she and Lonnie each got out. Ron had to shake himself back to and follow suite.

* * *

"Okay here, try this one on. I think the sleeves here are enough to help keep a level of classiness and sophistication but will also show your arm muscles from underneath it enough to say 'sexy'." Lonnie said as she piled a white dress shirt that didn't appear to be too loose or tight for him but would still show his torso off well. "Now scoot! Go change and then come back out and show me what it looks like on you."

Ron mumbled as he strained to carry all the clothes they had picked out for him and had him try on for the last hour and carefully made his way through the rows of racks, trying to see around the pile to the changing rooms in the back.

A little bit later after the three had done the brunt of the work together picking out his clothes and made the purchases, things were more easy going. Especially for Ron since all he had to do was carry a few bags and not a pile, like before. Now they were in another store but it was more for women. Ron, however, felt obliged to help them shop out of courtesy and appreciation for buying him all his clothes.

"You know I can't pay you back." Ron said as he was looking through a rack of clothes.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We don't expect you to. Our family is well to do with, we go shopping like every weekend so it's not a big deal." Lonnie shrugged as she was doing the same down a few feet from him.

After a brief moment of silence, Lonnie looked over at him. "Hey, Ron?"

Ron looked back to her. "Yeah?"

Lonnie returned her focus to the clothes she was fumbling through, in front of her. "Do you ever think.. you know.. about the future?"

After he didn't answer for a moment, she looked at him again. His eyes were working. She could tell he was thinking. Ron sighed, "yeah.. a lot, actually."

"What do you think about?"

Ron again took a second to think through and craft together his answer.

"About where I'm going to be and where Kim will be, and just.. there is just so much uncertainty not just with where things will be in say, 20 years, but how is life going to look one or two years from now, after I graduate."

Lonnie now had her full attention on him.

"I mean, Kim, she's the world-renown superhero. She can call in favors from all over the world. She's respected, plus she's an honor roll student so I already know she's going to get offers for scholarships whether she asks for them or not..." Ron trailed off, collected himself as he continued on, "but I don't know where I'm going to be, Lonnie. For all my life, I had always followed her lead. I'm even the side-kick on missions. Now, for the first time, I am really being forced to look at everything with Kim potentially not being in the picture. Sure, I have other friends but she's been my best friend since pre-K and I've heard stories about people going their own ways and blazing their own trails. I just don't know what's going to happen to me or where I'm going to go, what I'm going to do without her... My grades are solid-C's at best. I know I'm not going to get any side-kick recognition and have colleges and universities from all around the world beating down my door. Maybe I won't even get one offer or go to the same school as her. So yeah." Ron looked back at her. "This is pretty much what I think about all the time."

Lonnie bit her lip as she stared into those sad brown eyes. She never knew the man who she caught as a panty-raider and perv would actually be this deep and in-touch with his feelings. She had to give him props for that and her admiration for Ron grew, yet again. Still, though, she also felt really bad for him. He was actually turning out to be a really great guy.. so far, and he'd wasted so much time being a backup and an underachiever without much encouragement to be better than he was, she thought. In that aspect, she thought Kim, his so-called, "best friend", failed him.

Lonnie prodded further gently, "Well, what, you mean Kim never tried to get you to think about life after college?"

Ron chuckled. "She did in the past, but not so much anymore. You know, it's funny because since this last summer began, she's become more distant from me and more focused on other things, instead. It's almost like she gave up on me."

"Well, Ron, maybe she knew senior year was coming up and felt the need to start looking at life through a different lens. I mean, a lot hinges on your senior year. Maybe she had to plan for life after high school as well and start implementing her own changes now to get ready because this year was going to be different.. albeit at the expense of your friendship." She offered, tactfully.

"You might be right, Lonnie. I mean, it makes sense. But I can't help but think with my poor grades and just an all-around lazy lifestyle, I think she sees me more as extra-luggage now. And I think I can see where this will go. Times change. And I've heard it said by people who've been through this, that you start to lose contact and friendships with people you thought you were really close with and knew." Ron began to tear up. "Rufus.." he whispered.

"Rufus?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, my molerat! Or.. he was. He died a few weeks ago so that wound's still pretty fresh, sorry."

"Aw, Ron.." That moment, her heart sank for him.

"But enough of that. The point is, I can see this happening with me." He saw Lonnie's face start to turn into concern.

"No, I don't mean dying" He gently reassured with a smile. "Although it will happen to each of us sooner or later, but I can see Kim choosing to cut ties with me. The only connection to a person I knew my whole life. Without her, I don't know who I am."

Lonnie was blown away. She had just received all this information about Ron and wow! So Bonnie was right all this time when she would bitch about Possible and Ron. He does use the cheerleader as a crutch. And he was being... how did Bonnie put it? A 'lapdog'?

In her mind, this was very alarming. He was being set up and doomed to fail. Perhaps, and maybe as weird as this sounded to her, Ron taking that dare, sneaking into her room, getting caught and then getting blackmailed into servitude was actually, potentially, the _best _thing that could have ever happened to him. His life was going to change in major ways and there she and her sister would be to help him. Without them, who knew?

She turned and walked straight up to him until their eyes were scant inches away. She gently placed her hands on his shoulder as she looked him in the eye.

"Ron, you need to figure out what you're going to do with your life starting today. As your owner for the time being, I am partly responsible if you fail in the future, and I won't have that. I promise you, Connie and I will not let that happen." She said firmly, with conviction in her voice, also scared for the young blonde. She let him go.

"Ronnie, you need to understand, when Connie and I were in high school, we were exactly like what Bonnie claims and brags about being, now. We ruled the school with an iron fist and a rod of steel. I'll spare you the details about the things we did, because whatever stories you heard, they're probably true and the things you have experienced with our sister, are likely the kinds of things we did, as well. She picked up and learned a lot from us and you won't be surprised or hear anything new from our end. Anyway, all we cared about was boys, popularity, blowing off school, breaking curfew and partying all night long. That is it. That's all and everything our lives constituted as. We're actually really lucky neither of us got STD's, pregnant, or even worse, raped but that's besides the point." Ron blushed.

"Oh! And I have no idea how Connie did it, but she still was able to get really good grades! Way better than mine. Sometimes, she would take a test with a hangover, and even when she did, she still would get A's!" Lonnie said, going off on a rant-filled tangent.

"Well, I thought it was said that Connie was "the smart one"" Ron said in air-quotations. "Maybe she just picked up the material in class and from studying really well?" He finished careful not to hurt or piss her off.

Lonnie nodded. "Contrary to what I've said about us, she always had an excellent mind."

"Yeah, but you have the superior looks. You fill out your halters and tank tops way better than she ever could. You really could be a model." Ron said honestly.

That made Lonnie's heart jump and she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ronnie" She purred, inwardly smiling at Ron's visibly flustered state. "But as granny says, "dwelling on the past doesn't help anybody unless you can use it to help make a difference" so I will continue on with my story because there's a point I want to make with this. We both got our diplomas but left with nothing else. What I mean by that is, we didn't leave with any plan on what to do with our futures, nor did we leave with any maturity or insight. We couldn't see what was truly special about graduating other than being let out of that 'prison' and getting to party more. We didn't get any sense of accomplishment from completing something that took us years to finish. We didn't care, as I said, we were just glad it was over and that we could party a lot more than we did in school, without mother's "silly" rules." She said in air-quotes.

"We were free and, well, it was fun.. for a while. You remember the story Rain and I told you about yesterday and how our reckless lifestyle and irresponsibility almost ended all of our lives?" Ron nodded, "It was then, for the first time, we truly saw reality, Ron. Our eyes were opened and we saw our lives were not acceptable and everything we had done in life up to that point was _all wrong._ We instantly understood that fact and when we looked at each other, knew we shared the same realization. It was time to change. Ron, we set ourselves up to fail. We didn't bother thinking towards the future and getting serious about life, a career, family, anything. And now I see the possibility that your aimlessness could destroy you. I won't let it."

Ron didn't know what to say. He knew part of their story, but now hearing the way she shared the rest of the story and what the future looked like when they didn't have a plan made him super freaked. This _was _him!

Lonnie could see the look of panic start to form on his face and from his quick eye movements. She remembered that look being similar to the one she and Connie shared right after the crash. By instinct, she grabbed him and pulled him into her now heaving chest and squeezed him tight. "It's going to be okay, Ronnie. We're going to help you. I promise."

Ron's train of thought was cut off by her action of sudden affection and blushed madly as the entire side of his face was now buried into the valley between her very well-endowed breasts. Through her tank top, of course. "C- can't breathe" He grimaced.

"Geez, Lonnie, you get him all alone from me _again _and you can't help yourself. When are you finally gonna rip off his pants and jump his bones? This little show of PDA is so disgusting, like seriously." Ron and Lonnie turned their focus towards the source of the voice and saw an irritated Connie approach them with two identical-matching shirts with hangers still in-tact. One was blue and the other was green.

"It's at least good to see you aren't beating Ronnie up for getting close to a girl, like you did at the pond." Lonnie retorted as she only held Ron in her chest tighter and ran her fingers through his hair.

Connie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, so funny, little sis."

Lonnie abruptly let Ron go without warning, making him stumble slightly and she placed her hands on her hips, stepping towards Connie. "Stop calling me that. You know you came first by only two minutes, right?"

Inwardly, Connie smirked, knowing Lonnie hated being called that since they were considered twins. Plus, it was a nice little 'trump' card to use on her to get her to let go of her.. I mean, their Ron. "Still means you're younger. But enough of this. I couldn't decide which I liked better so I'm buying both of them. What were you two talking about?" She asked putting the shirts into her basket, just hanging off her arm.

"The future." Ron said.

"Oh, yeah? Sounds interesting. Let's head to the food court. It's getting to be around noon and I'm getting hungry."

"Alright, oh, and just for the record," Ron added, "I wasn't beat up."

"Oh, Ronnie, you kinda did get beat up by a girl." Lonnie winked. Ron crossed his arms, pouting. The twin sisters just laughed at his cute display of frustration as they went to get their clothes checked out.

* * *

Lunch had been nice. Ron and the girls were now sitting in the foot court of the gigantic mall eating Bueno Nacho. Ron had gotten his favorite, the 'Naco', while Connie and Lonnie ordered chicken salads with un-sweet teas.

Ron and Lonnie had filled Connie in what they talked about while she was finishing her shopping expedition. She concurred with her sister that he needed to find out what he should be doing with his life, and now. Still though, he had no real passions.

"Did you ladies know that I invented the Naco?"

"What? Really?" Lonnie asked surprised.

Ron nodded with a mouth full of food and started speaking until Connie stopped him, "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. Remember, you have company present."

"Oh," Ron swallowed. "Right, sorry." He grinned apologetically.

"So tell us more. I sense there is a story behind this." Lonnie said looking at him from across the table, motioning for him to go on.

Ron shrugged. "There's nothing really to it. I was sitting in a Bueno Nacho back in Middleton with Kim a few years ago and I wanted to try something new so I took my plate of nachos, poured them in my beef-bean burrito and viola, it was born."

"Wow, that's it?" Connie said.

"Yeah. Like I said. Kim, on the other hand, thought it was disgusting. She eventually came around to it but she typically sticks to other stuff on the menu. You won't believe the check I got in royalties for it," Ron chuckled.

"What was it?" They asked together.

"Ninety-nine Mill."

"WHAT?" They guffawed.

Ron shrugged again, "Yeah."

"Ron, you're loaded for life! Why are you worrying about your future? You can do anything you want now." Connie crowed.

"Heh.. yeah, well about that-" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He averted his gaze.

"Oh, god.. what?" Connie braced herself for something bad.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, it's not the end of the world but, you know that creepy blue guy, "Dr. Drakken" Kim and I have had to deal with sometimes? Well.. we kinda still do?"

"Ron get to the point!" Connie barked.

"Well, he kinda stole it and blew it all on a laser. It had something to do with using masquitos for world domination, I think."

The girls each dropped their heads in their arms and groaned.

"I guess I shouldn't have carried all of it in my pocket." He said before taking another bite.

"Ron, just the fact that you are saying this like it's all no big deal is, like, super scary." Lonnie said.

"Yeah, what exactly does money mean to you?" Connie added. "Here we have been talking all day about trying to help you change your life and mature you up, this is just another thing. You need to learn to take better care of your money! And take it from us who are like, super wealthy, don't ever.. ever carry all your money on you, _ever _again. Do you understand me?" Connie asked him in the eye, dead-serious.

Ron merely nodded and had shrunk in his seat. He felt so small and stupid right now. "You're right. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to us for anything, Ron." Lonnie said, "Look, we all make mistakes but this is serious and let this serve as a lesson to you going forward. This is how lives can be ruined and we don't want that for you. We care about you."

Ron cheered up at that a little and smiled at them. "Thanks. But may I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me? I don't deserve this kindness." Ron said, completely honest.

"Because we see some of our old selves in you. Not everything, but some things serious enough that they need to be corrected by people who have been there and had fixed them. You need to learn how to function in life, like we had to. We don't want you to learn the hard way, anymore than you already have with the royalty check. I'm sure Lonnie can attest to this, too, but I feel we are talking to us from 10 years ago." Lonnie merely nodded at her sister's words. Ron nodded also, his eyes drilled down into the table. It all made sense to him.

"I'm also sorry I reacted the way I did at you, Ron. I shouldn't have done that. I was just really shocked is all. You had it made." Connie explained.

"I did, but I will continue to get royalty checks so I can just make up the wealth."

"That makes sense I guess." Lonnie sipped on her tea.

"Yes, but what if it's discontinued?" Connie asked.

The table went silent.

Ron sighed. "I suppose I do need a long-term plan for a career as a fail-safe, I just wish I knew what."

"Let's not focus on that now." Connie quickly spoke. "We don't have to figure that out right away. It looks like we're all pretty much done here. Tell you what, Ronnie, why don't you go put all our bags in the car. I'll give you the key. Wait for us and we'll get going. There's one more place Lonnie and I want to stop by before we head home." She said, sharing a knowing wink with her sister.

* * *

When they left, it was nearing sunset. Ron had done as Connie said and carried everyone's stuff out to the convertible. He had carefully placed all of his bags in the back and the sisters' clothes in the trunk and made special care not to see what was inside their bags out of respect of their privacy before the two had finally finished the last of their shopping, met Ron waiting outside the convertible and left to drop him off at his house.

Now Ron was lying in bed. He had just closed his English book and set his notebook back into his backpack. All his homework was done for the week, and he was really proud of that. He felt something he hadn't in a while: accomplishment. He was now taking action and getting things done. This year, senior year, he was off to a great start and in large part it had to do with the beautiful sisters he met, although it was through questionable and very odd circumstances.

He had to admit that he had a really good time. Today, in itself was a great reward. He got to spend time with two, totally gorgeous ladies, they bought him all these great clothes, and wonderful and, at times, somewhat tense discussions, but they were meaningful. Ron couldn't recall the last time recently that any one, or two, people made him dig deep inside himself and helped him understand himself and grow in wisdom.

He felt as if a bond was starting to form with the two sisters. He didn't know if he was ready to call them friends. It had only been a day and he was still their slave for the time being, he thought. However, he was going to let this play out and keep helping them as they have done for him today.

Maybe he wasn't ready to say he could totally trust them yet either. After all these were the infamous "Rockwaller Sisters" everyone in school referenced to and bad-mouthed. But over the last couple days, getting to know them and their experiences, he was beginning to think maybe people were wrong, if not misinformed, and he could eventually get there. They didn't know their story. How they changed.

Perhaps, today was stark proof that they did completely change for the better. With all the advice they shared from their experiences, and the way they treated a "loser" like him the last two days, even when he knew he had no right to be treated so well for what he had done, his trust and liking for them was growing evermore. But it was early, yet. He decided he will indeed keep an open mind and enjoy basking in the closeness they were currently sharing.

Just then, the cell phone on the nightstand next to his bed began to vibrate. It had to be them, he thought. Reaching over, he picked it up and looked at the screen. There was a text message:

_Did you have fun? This is Lonnie btw.._

Ron smiled and proceeded to type back.

_With the two most bon-diggity ladies in Middleton? You bet!_

_Awwh well I'm glad. Thnx for the compliment btw. What are you doing rn?_

_Not much. Sitting in bed and just finished the last of my homework. You?_

_Finished... putting some stuff away... are you alone? _

_Uh, yea. I was about to go to bed. Is there anything you need?_

Ron waited for a few minutes for Lonnie to respond back to his question. And then he felt his phone buzz.

_You did good today, and didn't complain once. We're really proud of you. You were the perfect gentleman being our bag boy and feel you deserve a reward! We stopped by Victoria's Secret before we left and we took this for you, Ronnie. Hope you love it XX _

Just then, not even a second later, a photo appeared of Connie and Lonnie wearing very revealing black lingerie. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head. Connie posed wearing her's with the straps undone and loose around her arms, was leaned forward, almost as if she tried catching her bra from falling off her massive breasts, while Lonnie's bra was in the one hand that was covering her mouth as if she was shocked her bra strap broke and was covering her also well-endowed chest with her other arm. Never before in his life had he seen that much sexiness in one photo. Not even his Mom's "Woman Within" magazines with models undressed down to various types of undergarments and bikinis that they were selling could compare.

_Night night, Ronnie! Love u! Muah xoxo_

Ron kept his gaze stuck on the picture, however. He couldn't believe they would just send him that! But he loved it. So much so he began feeling a stirring in his groin. One he was determined to quickly remedy. Ron would, in fact, have sweet dreams that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! JStorm here. What a week! Sorry if this chapter seems any shorter than the others. I almost didn't get this one done in time. I've been really busy but here is the next part. I've decided to make some changes to the story in terms of which trajectory I want it to go so I'm currently in the process of mapping out more of what will need to go into the story to make my planned course of action possible. But do know it's only going to get more interesting from here. Trust me. :)**

**To DJ Rodriguez: Thanks a lot for your detail analysis of the first two chapters and what you've thought. It really helps me gauge, as an author, how good my stories are, what I need to do better and so forth. I've tried to give all the characters as much individuality and depth as possible. I want this to feel really.. well, real. haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's probably not going to be a lot, definitely not as lengthy as last week, but it's integral to the rest of what's to come. We're gonna get all three sisters into the story now and this chapter introduces Bonnie. **

**To ClassyUlysses: I appreciate you taking the time to review! Thank you! And possibly. You're right, there are a bunch of teases. Not every woman in the story who flirts with Ron is going to end up with him. But Connie, Lonnie and Bonnie just might be the victor in the end. Who knows? Maybe it will be a forgotten dark horse? I'm gonna keep it interesting and we'll see where things go!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"So, are you ready for the math test?"

"Yeah, I was up all last night going over the final preparations, making sure I had all the unit down. Calculus is so not the drama, Nique'"

Kim slammed her locker door shut having just retrieved the last of her books.

"I'm still having trouble with it. Wouldn't be surprised if half the class failed because I aint' ever seen anything like this, girl." Monique said.

"Well what is it you aren't getting?"

"All of it." She crossed her arms as she leaned against the locker.

"I think it's very simple once you break it down to it's fundamentals. Look, all it is, is the study of continuous change."

Monique blinked.

"Ugh! Okay, here's what I mean. There are two major branches: differential and integral. Differential concerns instantaneous rates of change and-"

"Woah, woah, girl. You're making my brain hurt. See? I knew I was doomed to fail this class. I'll be taking senior year again next year!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, perhaps if, I, too was born from a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, maybe then I would have a brilliant mind." Monique sighed. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"So did you and Ron do anything this weekend?"

Kim shrugged. "We didn't hang out. I spent most of the time researching colleges and doing homework. But.."

"What, Kim?"

Kim bit her lip and her eyebrows scrunched as she went into deep thought. "Now that I think about it, we haven't hung out all that much outside of missions, of course. I don't even really remember the last time we did anything outside of school, or _in_ school."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I've been put under a lot of pressure, Monique. I mean, my parents are telling me all their stories about things they did their senior year to prepare for college and figuring out what they wanted to do and.. I guess in the thick of it all, I've sort of put my best friend on the back-burner."

"Bff?! What about me?" Monique whined.

Kim chuckled. "I love you, too, Mon', but you know, I've known Ron since pre-K."

"Kim, I think what you need to do is just not worry so much. I know your family has very high standards and you feel you have to live up to the 'Possible' name, but we're not even into October, yet and you have like 9 months to figure all that out. Plus you have your friends by your side and we'll be there to help and support you no matter what." She grinned.

Kim smiled back at her and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want to let things slip between the cracks. But I suppose.. yes, you're right." Kim decided. "I have blown Ron off and that wasn't right of me. I'm going to make it up to him. I practically ignored him for all the summer."

"See? There you go girl, ygi!"

"Ygi?" Kim asked.

"You got it!" She responded.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

Just then, the school's front doors pushed open, letting in the brightness of the morning sun. Everybody in the halls turned to look to see what was going on. They winced, trying to make out something, a figure who stood in the doorway.

Kim and Monique also stared at the silhouette of the figure who just stood still, looking over everyone. Their reactions. Then he started to walk in a steady, brisk pace with purpose in each step. His appearance was revealed as the doors swung shut behind him and the lights from above him along the hallway, highlighted his now, clear features. Nobody could place him.

As the man walked, nobody could really recognize him. They whispered and clammered among themselves in close quarters. Who was he? Was he new?

The man simply kept on his pace as he calmly navigated the jungle, known as the Middleton High Halls. Each step was with purpose. And then he saw them. The man in question pulled his shanels away from his eyes as he walked right up to Kim and Monique who were by their lockers.

"Hey K.P., Monique." He said with a familiar, happy tone to his voice.

"R- ron?" Kim asked in shock. This guy was her Ron?! How much had he actually changed when she wasn't paying him any attention over the last few months?

"Ron! O..m..g. I didn't even know that was you! I love your get up!" Monique said very pleased as she eyed him over.

Ron stood in front of them, upright with squared shoulders. He wore a short sleeve, light blue 'American Eagle' button shirt that fit the contours of his torso very well, showing of his real, actual muscles and shape. The top two buttons were left undone. His hair was styled back into a medium length "textured quiff" with a low fade around the sides which featured some brown highlights in his blonde hair. His designer shades now rested on his head, in front of his hair. To top it off, tight 'American Eagle' dark blue jeans which showed off his legs pretty well and all-white Nike tennis shoes.

"Heh, well, I figured it was time to try something... different." He rubbed his neck.

Kim, meanwhile crossed her arms and looked at him up and down. She didn't know how to feel or what to think about Ron's change in appearance. It wasn't like him to dress this way. The Ron she knew would never conform to fit into social norms or to 'become a hottie'. The only times she remembered where he did make changes in the way he looked was when he got that silly haircut and had the girls swooning and when he got that Nacos Royalty Check and dressed in obscene amounts of bling. In both instances, she remembered all too well how he had let the money go to his head.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked with an edge to her voice.

Ron picked up on it and arched an eyebrow as he pushed between girls to get to his locker and began turning the lock to open it. "What do you mean, K.P.?"

"I mean, what's with the clothes and the hair? You're not trying to get some girl are you?" She pushed.

"Oh! I just love gossip! Who is it, Ron? Anyone I know?" Monique asked as she leaned forward into his side, and craned her head up to bat her eyelashes at him with a flirty smile.

"Nique'!" Kim shouted, irritated at her friend's antics.

"Calm it down ladies!" Ron said with a suave and chill vibe. "It's senior year and I decided to start making some changes. That's all." He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain brunette-haired vixen and her friend with long, curly blonde hair watched their exchange.

"Typical, Possible." Bonnie snorted. "A new hottie comes to our school and of course, she's gotta be the one to talk to him first. She just can't help herself."

"You're still bitter about Josh, aren't you?" Tara asked as she was bent over, placing books into her bag.

"If Brick didn't have to miss prom because of a funeral he had to travel 700 miles for, that wouldn't even be an issue. She stole my date for the prom last year, T. And I had to go. Dateless! You know how humiliating that is? I'm top of the food-chain. I don't do solo. Point is, I was gonna to go with Josh and then she had to go and steal him right out from under me on the last day before the dance."

"Well, B, he canceled on you and he asked her. It's not like she asked Josh even though she knew you were his date." Bonnie turned a hard glare her way. "That's not the point! She's 'little miss. Perfect', She always has to get everything. She always gets what she wants and has to out-do everybody. She can trick everyone else, but she's not gonna fool me. I know for a fact she wanted to go with him." Tara just shook her head.

Bonnie watched as this 'new guy' reached into his locker to put stuff in it. Then she smiled a wicked grin. Tara saw it and frowned. "B? What are you thinking?"

"We should go over and introduce ourselves. After all, it would be rude not to."

Tara looked at her skeptically. "Bonnie, let's not start any drama this early in the morning."

However, Bonnie didn't hear her. She was already making her way towards the trio. _If she's going to steal my date from last year, I'll just go take the new hottie she's cozying up to._

Tara sighed and followed behind her best friend. She just hoped things didn't get ugly.

* * *

"Ron, I'm just concerned that you could let your new look make you big-headed again. I just don't want this to hurt you in the end like those other times. That's all I'm saying." Kim said.

"KP, it's alright, really. Look, I learned from the hair-cut and the money. The way I see it is, if I'm going to have a bright future, I need to hold a higher regard for myself and make changes in all areas of my life to make me better for what's ahead. They're right, you know? I can't stay a boy, K.P., I need to become a man." He replied, honestly.

"Who's _they_?" Kim arched a brow.

"Uh.."

"Well, hello there. What's your name?" Ron heard from near-by. He turned his head and saw Bonnie and Tara approach them. But Bonnie seemed to be looking right at _him_. Ron froze as she stopped just short of him and the two girls looked at his apparel.

"Me? Uh, Bonnie, do-"

"Oh! You know my name? Well, I'm flattered." She winked. "I'm sort of the top of the social pyramid around here. You shouldn't hang out with losers like K, here." Bonnie grinned evilly as her red-headed nemesis.

Kim growled and locked eyes with her teal ones but Bonnie broke their connection.

"I'm guessing you're new because I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. What's your name?" She smiled. Ron opened his mouth to answer. And then the bell rang.

"Aw, no." Bonnie pouted after it finished. "Hmm, well, you're cute. What say you walk me to class?" She flirted again.

"Um, well-"

"Oh, okay, you talked me into it!" Bonnie exclaimed and proceeded to wrap her arm around his, not giving him a chance to say anything. Ron stiffened at the contact but regained his composure, having remembered what Bonnie's sisters said about how to act around women, "be loose and yourself." He picked up his bag and slung it over his free shoulder. All the ladies couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved from under his shirt.

Kim was about to open her mouth to tell Bonnie that was her best friend until she saw Bonnie lead Ron away. "See, you later, _Kim._" Bonnie sneered, and guided Ron down the hall as they made their way to first period.

"Uh, girl?" Kim sighed and looked at Monique and shook her head. She knew as soon as Bonnie found out that was Ron, she was going to push him away and freak out for hanging around 'a loser' all day and deny any of this ever happened.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna last. She'll find out it's Ron and repel away from him. Nothing will happen. Might be a little fun to play along with it in the mean time. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite, Ron, though... maybe we should tell her." Kim bit her lip.

"Okay. But after class. We don't want to be late for homeroom."

Kim sighed. "Fine."

What on earth was happening?

* * *

All day, you couldn't not see Bonnie attached to Ron like super-human glue. They walked arm-in-arm to every class as they talked. And both stopped at the others' locker when they needed to get/ put away their books for their next classes. Ron found that she was surprisingly easy to talk to and she could be quite charismatic, personable and deep when she wanted to be. For just one day, to him, Bonnie Rockwaller actually seemed like a normal girl.

Bonnie was easily amused and interested in anything Ron had to say and actually picked up on and learned a lot about him. What his interests are, what he likes, etc. At lunch, they discovered they seemed to have some of the same interests such as sharing a couple of bands they both loved, Bueno Nacho, their hatred for anything that looks like 'Mystery Meat' as Bonnie put it, and cheer-leading. Bonnie was quite surprised to hear that he was a cheerleader. That earned him extra points in her mind. Mostly though, they talked about which bands they liked, debated which current bands were better than others, which genres they liked and both agreed, scream-o certainly did _not _classify as music.

Needless to say, even though she still somehow hadn't figured out by now that she was talking to Ron Stoppable, the 'loser' as she would normally call him, she found herself also opening up and warming up to him very rapidly. She shared things with him that she didn't dare tell to people in her social circle. Things that weren't considered, 'popular' and 'mainstream', 'in the now' and 'current' like her interests that were not considered popular but deep down she loved and if others knew.. well, it could only mean bad things, right? But she felt a connection with him that she never felt with anyone else. She was drawn to him like a magnet and when she looked into his eyes, she lost herself. Sure he was good-looking, but over time, it was the essence of who she discovered him to be that made her trust him and she started to admire that the most about him. He held doors open for her, he listened to everything she had to say without interrupting. He was a good guy.

She would sit in the seat next to whichever one he chose, they chatted between lectures and shared laughs. Bonnie was transfixed on him at times, when he would smile. Would stare at him when he talked and stole glances whenever he wasn't looking or while the teacher was speaking and everyone took notes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kim who kept stealing glances of her own at them. She watched their exchanges and saw they seemed to be.. getting along?

Still, however, she didn't trust Bonnie one bit and she knew the teal-eyed "demon" would push him away with disgust as soon as she recognized that he was Ron. For the moment, she decided to keep a close eye on her best friend and would be at the ready to defend her best friend if things went south.

And there was also something else. Kim was feeling something swell up inside of her. Jealousy? No! It was caution. Kim was very territorial and possessive over her best friend and wanted to make sure nothing would hurt him. She for sure wasn't about to let Bonnie do that to Ron. It was something about Bonnie being close to Ron that made her tense... and irritated.

She would pull Ron aside when Bonnie wasn't on his arm and tell him to tell her who he really was. Then this whole thing could be over with and things could go back to normal as she was certain Bonnie would want nothing more to do with him. Well, almost. She knew, for now, Ron, for all intents and purposes was a 'hottie'. Kim shuddered at that thought. That sounded so sick and wrong!


End file.
